Valentine's Day: Receiving the Love
by chippo843
Summary: Sequel of Valentine's Day: Spreading the Love Even though last year's Valentine was an unforgettable memory, Kuroko was still missing his friends. Though, unbeknownst to him, a surprise awaits. GOM & Kagami x Kuroko


**-Valentine's Day: Receiving the Love-**

It was Valentine's Day and Kuroko wondered what to do about it. Last year — an unforgettable day, mind you — was the best thing that had happened to him for quite a long time. Although, this year... He was sure that nothing as grande as last time will happen.

And so, what more could he possibly do but stay at home? Kuroko chose to head on upstairs and sleep.

**-Somewhere else-**

"Do you think Kurokocchi would anticipate this?" A certain blonde questioned nervously towards a dark blue haired male he sat beside with.

"Relax~ I don't even think he's expecting it." The latter stated, looking out the small window and stared at the continuous bundle of clouds surrounding them.

"You two, we're close to our destination. Make sure you got everything ready for the landing." A certain red headed ex-captain ordered from his seat.

Then he turned to the tall man he was with and ordered with an authoritative manner, "Please clean up your mess. I won't tolerate trash left behind because of us."

Once he received a nod from the sweets lover, he settled on getting his own things ready.

"Neh~" the blonde whined, earning the attention of the person he was directing it to.

"What?"

"You really wanted to see him, don't you?"

The latter coughed and began sputtering excuses.

"O-of course not! I-if I didn't r-receive the mail, then I-I wouldn't have come."

"You're so not honest~"

"Shut it." The male retorted, fixing up the glasses on his face with a bandaged hand.

The blond pouted before turning his attention to a sleeping red head, and commented, "... He can really sleep, huh. He's been out since the whole trip."

"Just leave him. It won't be our fault if he doesn't wake up." The male he sat beside with retorted with a huff.

"Aww, come on~ We can't do that."

"Tch. Whatever."

Before any more conversations were made, the announcement began:

_"Please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing shortly."_

"Finally!" The dark blue haired exclaimed, and followed the given instruction as the others had done.

They could only wait for their ride to end so that they'd be able to get to the more important stuff.

It was around nighttime already when Kuroko woke from his slumber. As he had figured, he really couldn't quite literally sleep his day away. Looking at his clock, it was only 6:30 p.m. He didn't feel sleepy anymore so he decided on washing his face to rid of the drowsy look he had on.

Kuroko could hear his stomach rumble, and decided on heading downstairs to heat up some food to eat.

He noticed how quiet and cold his house was, but time and time, he would remind himself that he wasn't really alone. He was reassured of that... Although, he couldn't help wish that they were here with him.

He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of negative thoughts, and was rather thankful when he heard his doorbell ring; it was a good distraction.

Heading towards the door, he slowly unlocked and opened it. What he saw made his eyes widen in astonishment for he was totally not expecting to see... _them_.

"Surprise!~ Happy Valentine's Day, Kurokocchi!~" Kise was the first to greet the male from his excitement on finally meeting again.

They expected the dumbfounded look on the smaller male's expression, but not the tears that began to slide down the latter's cheeks. It surprised them when Kuroko began to cry, and their protective mode on the male flipped on.

"What's wrong?!"

"Does it hurt somewhere?!"

"Did Kise do something again?"

"Eh?! Eh?! I did?! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Then, everyone stilled when Kuroko began to laugh softly.

"Testu"

"Kuroko?"

"Kurokocchi?"

The blue haired looked them, and for the first time, they have seen the most radiating smile on the other's features.

"Thank you..." _for granting my wish__._

It struck their hearts, making sure that to engrave the rare expression into their hearts and mind.

"Aww, Kurokocchi~ Did you miss us?~"

Kise didn't expect a response, nor did anyone else. So it was another rather unexpected occurrence when he did get one from the smaller male.

"Yes, I did... You have no idea how much I've missed you guys."

At that, Kise couldn't help the tears spill in eyes as he embraced Kuroko dearly.

Aomine pulled the blond by the collar to rip him away from the other, and did the one thing he had secretly wanted to do; he embraced Kuroko.

"Hey, Aominechi! That's not fair!"

"Shut up!" The two males began fighting on their own inside the house, leaving Kuroko with the other 4.

Akashi came forward to give him a quick embrace before asking, "Have you been taking good care of yourself?"

When he received a nod for an answer, he asked one more thing. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, not yet."

"That's perfect. I will go and start making a healthy dinner for you. Those convenient store foods taken at a daily basis as well as your love of vanilla shakes are not healthy for you." With that, the red head went inside his home to begin his duty.

Kuroko didn't flinch at the sudden movement coming from behind when he was lifted up, turned and was inclined to stare at royal purples with his own maya blue ones.

No words were spoken, but Murasakibara got some sweets with his other hand from his pocket, and skillfully unwrapped it with the same hand.

"Ah..." He said, making the blue haired repeat the action and allowing him to pop the candy inside.

Surprisingly, it was the same taste Kuroko had made for the tall man.

Murasakibara grinned. "I found out your secret," he stated, before putting the male back down and headed inside as well.

He was left with two more that he had yet to converse with.

With his tears dried up, he gave them a soft smile and uncharacteristic of him, did he suggest, "Would you like a hug?"

A rather embarrassing question, and act between the two males. Though, Kagami went with the flow for it was reunion after all. He didn't want to ruin such moments, and so, he went forward to embrace the male before letting up to ruffle his bed head hair.

"It's nice to see you again." Receiving a nod as his reply, he followed after the four that were already making themselves comfortable.

Kuroko looked at Midorima, seeing as how the other just stood unmoving without saying anything.

He didn't bother to say anything as well and just went in front of the latter to embrace him.

Midorima sputtered excuses that went ignored as the blue haired kept on with his hug.

It wasn't long until the evergreen haired male found himself returning the gesture as well.

"Let's head on inside, Midorima-kun. Everyone is waiting."

The latter composed himself. "O-of course," he said, heading on in on his own.

Kuroko followed after, though just before he entered his home, he found another smile grace his lips. His house that was cold and empty not so long ago, was now filled with life and noise he had missed all these years.

He hadn't been hoping for the past two years of Valentines for anything in return, but was it ok to wish for something in the next?

The moment he headed inside and closed the door towards the room that was filled with smiles and longing warmth – unbeknownst to him, a shooting star passed by when he made that wish.

One can only hope that his wish would come true for the next year to come.


End file.
